Beyond the Walls, Beyond You & I
by MillenniumRain
Summary: "Like a famous poet once said, 'you are confined only by the walls you build yourself.'" he stated, a hint of insincerity tugging at his words. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical, wise guy?"
1. Chapter 1

**Character inspired by Kagari "Chariot" Izuriha from black rock shooter. (They will not have the same last name though her last name will be revealed later on)**  
**-Warning: blood and gore are going to be presented in the upcoming chapters. You have been forewarned.**  
**Levi X Oc**

* * *

**AGE: 12**

She couldn't walk, she couldn't walk and that's what scared her. No matter what she wished she could just walk, be able to do something because living in a world where creatures eat you and you couldn't get away was the scariest thing to her, Titan's worried her.

The walls around her were starting to chip away, rust covering every surface it could get its grubby hands on and yet it seemed to demand more than it could receive as it ate away at the bed she curled herself upon. Her legs drawn to her chest, as if she was trying to seal away something, her hands holding her legs to her chest if she were to let go, she felt frightened if her legs would feel lifeless again. It was frightening when a part of yourself feels dead and only you could feel it, the useless tissue and muscle having no more purpose. If you looked very closely you could see scarred fingers greedily clawing at the lifeless appendages, pulling them closer and closer.

"Kagari?"

Kagari grumbled something under her breath and drew her legs closer to her small frame, "Kagari, I have a surprise for you."

"What do you want?" She moaned turning away from the greying man. Her actions were supposed to tell the old bat that she didn't want him stepping one foot closer to her but he just kept walking closer towards her, the annoying thumping noise of his cane dragging that one useless leg he had.

"Now that's no way to speak to your father." Clicking her tongue Kagari rested her head on one of her scarred hands, crinkles at the corner of her eyes meant she was glaring furiously...at the wall.

"What, father? All I see is an old man with an inferiority complex," Kagari hissed between clenched teeth, the fabric of her bedding rustling as she pulled herself up. Of course she couldn't pull herself up properly and ended up falling back down, the old man of a father pulling her up with the only available hand he could offer.

She didn't understand if he brushed off her insult or was just too dense to understand that his own daughter didn't want to see him but all he did was smile at her, the small gap in his front teeth gleaming proudly, his tongue pressed on that gap. She hated it when he smiled at her with such childish glee, the usual headstrong man disappearing, he wasn't the person with an inferiority complex that she described him as. It was just a way for her to release her frustration, "Fine, but what could you possibly give me?"

She could hear his tired breathing which could be thanked by his deteriorating health and lack of healthy oxygen as he spoke with an over sized grin which looked animated, "Darling," She watched him somewhat warily, he was her father but that didn't mean he was right in the head. His arms disappeared behind his back and she couldn't stop herself from raising an eyebrow, "What are you-" He cut her off as he raised his hand up from behind his back a large dorky grin on his face.

"I know you aren't happy with how things turned out," Behind his glasses she could see tears threatening to drip down his cheeks, "And I know I haven't been an amazing father, yet I hope this will allow you to forgive me." He set down the objects delicately as if he were handling the very glass he carries everyday.

If anyone had the privilege of seeing the objects they wouldn't understand what they were but Kagari knew, she knew all too well. From the glimmering material and bright gold contrasting pitch black she knew all too well, there were a pair of oddly shaped wheels in front of her, held together by something that seem boot-like the curve of the wheels slick and glimmered as it caught a flash of light. Then there was the second object which was also a pair, it looked like ordinary gloves yet had sharp talon like fingers, both of the objects made of pure titanium.

"Now don't get too excited," Her father admonished her seeing her wide eyes, "These are still in the testing stage." He laughed a breathy laugh as he saw her grumble and finger the talon-like gloves, "And by testing stage I mean," He smile a little all childish joy poured into that one simple action, "You still haven't used them."

"R-Really?!" Her fair locks whipped around with the motion of her head, as frantic as her eyes looked. She didn't even notice that her scarred hands were beginning to bleed, tiny drops of blood tainting the white blanket.

"Why of course, why would I lie to you?" He shook his head and sat up using the cane he held as balance, walking with that ever so annoying limp that he held. Kagari watched his every movement. Reaching to the left of him he pulled something up and dusted it clean of the filth. It was a medium-sized doll with an overly large dress and head-dress the dolls glass blue eyes as hollow as its insides.

"Don't forget Mary Darling," He hobbled over to Kagari and placed the doll perfectly on her lap, leaving her gifts all alone with her. The hollowing eyes of his daughter following him as well as Mary's soulless doll eyes, "Ah, that's right," He turned around slightly holding the frame to the old door, "Happy birthday my little Chariot."

Kagari smiled slightly and snuggled Mary up to her side, "Isn't this wonderful Mary? We can all be a happy family." Kagari smiled calmly, snuggling on the cold mattress the blood covered blanket long forgotten.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter or prologue. Of course this is the start so it is just introducing the oc I have presented you. On another note, the gear her father gave her is like a modified version of the 3D Maneuver Gear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that favorite/followed my story. This is chapter two, to Beyond the Walls, Beyond You and I. **

*****I do not own the photo but I did edit it, from a once plain picture to what you see now :)*** **

* * *

**AGE: 21 **

Kagari woke up one morning to a calm house and frowned, it had never been this quiet before. With tired eyes she sat up rubbing her eyes, a large yawn escaping her chapped lips. Throwing the bloody blanket away from her Kagari struggled to sit up, reaching over to get her wheelchair her only friend Mary held tightly to her chest. Grunting Kagari leaped up and pushed herself into the chair pushing herself forwards. The farther she traveled around the small rusting house the more worried she became, her father was nowhere to be found but that couldn't happen every morning he would wake her up with that same stupid grin on his face. Her teeth clenched together to the point of almost chipping away at the force, _Where's his stupid grin?!_

She pushed herself faster now, turning every corner as fast as she could in the rusty wheelchair. It was at that time that the small house she lived in started to shake and Kagari was shaking with frustration, she didn't know what was happening but all she did know was that something was outside, "Is he out?" Something inside Kagari's mind clicked and urged her to go outside, like something bad happened. But then when she finally made up her mind, it was loud screams that eventually pushed her forwards.

"Otou-san!" Her voice was frantic, the ground was shading even more now, like something was stampeding on top, "Otou-san! Otou-san!" Kagari turned the knob of the door and busted through the wheelchair she was in was shaking even more.

This wasn't the world she knew, the world she knew wasn't covered in blood. It splattered itself along every part of the Earth decorating every drop of muddy ground dragging itself till it stopped at one place. It looked like a body but the blood that covered every inch of it would say otherwise, it wasn't even a full body, the bottom half ripped apart made it look like a piñata that had been bashed into with a bat, "NO!" Someone was screaming, could it even be called a scream, it was so shrill and painful to anyone who heard, "NO!" Who kept screaming? "Otou-san!" Kagari kept screaming, not even noticing that she was her hands fumbling with the wheels of her wheelchair trying to pull her forwards as fast as she could.

"Otou-san! Nee..." She sobbed and sobbed, throwing herself off her chair and across the bloody floor trying to pull her father back together. It was a putrid sight, she might have been twenty-one but her father was all she had left. She didn't deserve to have to put him back together but she tried and tried and tried, but failed her hands sluggishly trying to do everything that she could to 'fix' him. For what seemed like hours, as the ground began to shake again, she tried putting him back together, "S-So much mess, I-I-I have to clean him up. It-It's too dirty."

Eventually, she sat quietly, slumped over void nothingness so strong that her muscles wouldn't respond when she tried to stand. Her vision stretched across the red land, unseeing. Bitterly, a laugh escaped her lips her throat tightening and short breathy sounds escaping her chapped lips. Why would she try to stand, she couldn't even move her own feet she was useless.

A large shadow clouded her vision, an equally as large hand reaching forwards ignoring her and reaching for the dead carcass of her father. Her wide eyes almost ripped out of her head, the blood that covered her white gown-_she wanted it gone, she wanted to clean it off_, "Put him down," Kagari murmured her void eyes peering at the forever smiling titan, its large grotesque and naked body handling her father as if he was nothing, as if he was a snack. The titan lifted the only part of her father that was left up to its horrid mouth wide and unblinking eyes staring up into the sky, _Crunch_. Blood spilled down its grinning mouth and splattered on her face the sound of crunching bones echoing in her ears.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kagari wailed holding her hands to her ears, _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch,_ it was all she could hear. In an attempt to get away, Kagari threw herself back onto her wheelchair and pushed herself as fast as she could into the small worn down house her hands fumbling trying to pull something from under her bed. When the objects were thrown onto her bed she quickly grabbed them, the sounds of the titan getting closer and closer and put them on. Their pure black and gold colour shimmering against the setting sun. Kagari stood up as fast as she could, stumbling as the sharp wheels hit the ground the roof of her house being torn off by the putrid titan who, she couldn't even think that far into it. It was just so dirty, covered in her father's blood, it didn't deserve to be.

"I won't run away." She assured herself, horror etched onto her features. When the titan's hands came closer to her, her eyes caught a gleam from the corner of her room. Her hands shot out before she could think talon-like hands gleaming and pulling a large glossed sword, almost the size of Kagari herself. She tried to frantically formulate some sort of plan, anything that would end with the titan dead at her feet and when the titan's hand came at touching distance she leaped and skated up the smiling titan's hand, jumping when its other hand tried to smack her away as if she were a pesky little flea. Her grip on her sword tightened, she would show them all who was the flea she would kill them all. When she reached the shoulder of the titan she leaped into the air swinging her body across the sword she held in her hand embedding itself into the flesh of the titan. Grunting, Kagari tried to hold on as much as she could when the titan started to frantically shake, "Go away!" She roared almost as loud as the screeching titan she stabbed.

Raising the sword off the screeching titan Kagari leaped into the air once more, this time she was sure that the titan was going down. It seemed like she didn't have to think twice before she swung her sword through the neck of the titan, blood splattering across her face, "Otou-san is dead and you'll die too."

Something in the once sweet girl snapped, her sword digging into the fallen titan ignoring the fact that it was dissolving the blood on her face and clothing dissipating, except for her fathers. Her hands dug into the flesh, pulling what looked like organs out of the way pushing and shoved the constant hiss reminding her of the titan's soon to be disappearance but she didn't want that she wanted something back that it took, "Damn you!" Her lips curled into a snarl but a twisted smile covered her features, "That's right, if you won't give him back I'll just take him a-a-away."

But even with her promise of taking him back her eyes watered, tears rolling down her cheeks, banging her talon hands onto the carcass of the titan, guts ripped out and dissolving into thin air. "Why! Why! Give him back! Give him back to me!" Kagari choked on her tears, sob after sob, "You can't be gone, y-y-yo-you just can't be..."

Her body slumped in exhaustion knowing what she would have to do now, she would have to leave her father and go back. Go back to her old home closer to those walls her mother ran away from. She would have to be closer to _Hell_.

* * *

**Levi and all the rest are going to appear in the next chapter so you all don't get annoyed since I got through with the intro of Kagari. There's a little something I would like you to note, Kagari is going to start going by the name Chariot something that her father had often called her in order to commemorate him. If you haven't noticed Kagari does live outside the walls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you hadn't noticed Kagari will have Yandere tendencies which were caused by the death of her father and the loneliness that was sure to follow. Although she will have somewhat Yandere qualities it will only show rarely, most of her personality is supported by pure hate and disgust. Kagari, if you hadn't noticed seemed so traumatized by her father's body that she wanted to clean it up, 'Put him back together' this is a clear hint that she will become OCD or already is OCD. **Warning tons of cursing on Levi's part plus a few along the way from others just for fun ^-^****

* * *

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

Levi trekked across the forest infested ground in irritation, the very thought of the ground touching his freshly polished footwear produced a scowl that could make a grown man cringe in fear. What he hated most was the infuriating horse that had thrown him off his saddle because of its damn shadow, just because of that horse he might end up as a snack for a Titan passing by. The one thing that seemed to go his way was that his 3DMG still seemed to be perfectly intact despite his fall but then again nothing turned out as great as it should have been because he was almost out of gas. He didn't realize how confusing it was to travel in a dense forest, some might call him directionless but he was just too irritated and distracted by his not-appealing-dirt-covered-clothing-the not appealing part being all the mud, grass and leaves that couldn't help but stick to him.

"Damn fucking dirt," He cussed under his breath pushing a bunch of branches out of his way. He had at least traveled for a few hours and yet there were no Titan's in sight something that was intriguing but not enough for him to fully care about. With a permanent frown etched across his youthful features, Levi walked further along something akin to a path, something that must have still survived the ugly giants that ran around yet he was confused, but would never admit it, when he came face to face with a giant house. He wouldn't say that the house was 'pretty' in fact it looked like the earth puked on it repeatedly but yet no Titan seemed to have crushed it. Most houses by now, Levi was sure, had been crushed to pieces barely a foundation left to stand. Even his h-he stopped his train of thought and walked into the house with his blades held closely to his side.

"Clean?" A house which seemed filthy on the outside was surprisingly spotless in the inside Levi had officially met the ultimate paradox-to him anyways. Marvel was quickly rubbed off his face when his eyes, barely visible to the naked eye, widened. If the house was clean that meant that someone would have to constantly clean it, his eyes slowly traveled around the room and froze at the blazing fireplace, _Someone's inside. _

"Leave," A chilling voice that could match his own was hissed into his ear but being the person that Levi was he just clicked his tongue and elbowed the person in the gut without a second thought spinning around to face the person who dare tell him what to do.

"A girl." Levi snickered as he stared down at the girl. Many, he was sure, would have never thought she was a girl. She didn't have dainty little fingers and long legs, instead she had talon-like hands that looked like they belonged to one of the eagles that would fly around the sky, dangerous and coated pure black not to mention what he could only guess was supposed to be her legs which was something that he had never seen personally. It looked like wheels-golden wheels replacing her feet connected to something boot-like.

"Leave," She repeated making Levi scowl but instead of stopping at that she kept talking, "You're dragging dirt inside, Leave," She pointed one talon finger at him her other hand holding a doll. Levi for a moment was quiet but then she threw something at him, something soft and oversized, "Get rid of the dirt," She turned away from him and skated away, barely touching the ground, "You can wear that, it serves no purpose anymore."

"Fucking brat thinking that she can tell me what to do," Even with his remark he couldn't help but look down at his filthy clothing, "All in the sake of cleanliness then I'll beat the shit out of that bitch."

A few minutes later Levi was in luxury, not a speck of dirt could be found on or around him the clothing he was 'forced' to wear didn't fit him because of his obvious short stature but at least they weren't covered in the ground those oversized pieces of shit stepped on. A soft click made Levi spin around.

"If you're done you can leave now," He was pissed-no pissed couldn't even reach the level that he was at, the mere sight of the imperturbable girl made his head hurt and anger flare. His body moved on its own, his hand wrapping itself around her throat, holding her against the milky brown wall his hand tightening and tightening but he still couldn't get a response out of her that is until she looked down.

"Mary says I should be nice to you but all I want to do is beat the shit out of you now," She looked back up to him, holding the doll in front of her so close to his face that he wanted to drop her just to not look at the damn thing.

Grunting, Levi threw her away and scowled, "Is this what it's like around me," He took one look at her and glared, "Fucking annoying."

"Don't worry I'll try being nice to you," She muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Will see how long you last," She giggled quietly softly whispering so he didn't hear her comment.

Levi clicked his tongue, gritting his teeth as he walked away from her fallen form, "Good luck with that, flat chested bitch."

* * *

**A big clash of personalities between Levi and Kagari should have been expected by now. It will take a while for them to care for each other and it won't be the gentile kind of caring, instead they will often ignore if the other is in need. Stupid I know but it wouldn't be Levi if he cared all of a sudden. In fact Levi probably (Still deciding) won't even know her name (Whether it be Chariot or Kagari) often resorting in him calling her what I like to dub 'Pet Names' but don't worry she'll do that to him too. Pay backs a bitch ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short but I wrote this to speed things along. Sad that most people don't review it would help a lot, I'm practically writing on a wim. Don't know if you'll like it or not but here is chapter 4. There is swearing back and forth but that's just because Kagari agitates Levi and Levi agitates Kagari. The plot does start to develop even more, trust me I'm not randomly typing this story, I've had it planned out and a plot ready for a while now. Hope you read this to be informed if you didn't, oh well.**

* * *

**AGE: UNKNOWN**  
**OBJECTIVE: MISCELLANEOUS**  
**PERIOD OF TIME SINCE FIRST MEETING: 2 WEEKS 4 DAYS AND 3 HOURS**

Kagari had been scouting the surrounding area of her home when her stomach growled furiously. Scowling in annoyance she skated back to her home once again checking if any Titan had entered her territory, something that was _Sacred_ to her, if a Titan stepped one foot inside she might go crazy after all she didn't want her Father's and Mother's graves to be disturbed-of course they were just tomb stones with no bodies. "I need to clean my clothes," She reminded herself frantically remembering the dirt that covered her. Just as she appeared out of the dense forest something caught her eye, something that took notice of her.

"Damn, took you long enough" He scowled with that same irritating look in his eyes with eyes narrowed, a frown on his face including those never relaxed eyebrows.

Kagari scowled in return, something that she had picked up from him, a deadly glare accompanying it again something that he had taught her from his constant visiting, "How's your cage nowadays, bastard?" Levi hissed at her sneering as he gritted out his answer.

"Titan infested what else you dumb fuck?" He turned away from her and walked into her house ignoring the sneer of disgust she gave him as she held onto the ever so creepy doll. No matter what he presented her, whether it be a scowl or insult she never backed down. No matter what she presented him, either a twisted smile or blank face he never did stop visiting. The dumb bastard couldn't take 'Fuck off' for an answer.

Clicking her tongue Kagari walked into her kitchen, reaching for the handle of her fridge. "No use, brat," Levi tonelessly voiced, "It's as empty as your brain."

"Tch." Kagari turned away from him, reaching into her cupboard standing on the tips of her skates just to reach the large loaf of bread she had left over. Standing properly she held the loaf up to her lips only to have the loaf ripped out of her hands a smirking Levi holding the bread in his hands. "Greedy," He taunted, moving out of the way before her fist could hit his face. Tearing the loaf of bread in half, Levi threw a piece at her, purposely aiming for her face scowling when she stabbed it with one sharp claw eating it like nothing had happened.

"Slob," Levi's lips curled in disgust at how fast she was eating, coating her already dirty clothes with even more dirt.

"Hunger justifies my every action," She replied dusting off her clothing satisfied when the dirt came clean off, "What justifies your lack of knowing when to shove off?" She smiled her twisted smile and began to clean her sword even though she didn't need to.

"You have the most depressing smile," He spat at her. As always when he _came to visit_, they both fought like a bunch of immature children it was almost a tradition between the two to relieve all of their stress. Clearly they could have chosen a better alternative but between two clean freaks, one whose tendencies scream Yandere and the other who screams 'even glance my way and die' this result was sure to happen. What a pair.

Levi stayed quiet as she cleaned her sword her annoying doll still by her side. He watched her hoping that she would get annoyed at him and start another fight, he was itching to just shove her face onto the ground smirking internally when she would cursed him and asked Mary her stupid doll for help. But the moron stayed quiet with the occasional whisper of missing a spot on her sword, "Hey, idiot? Why don't you just give it up and live inside the walls."

"Why would I want to?" She stared at him with a challenging gaze clearly the bitch was crazy, "You said it yourself 'Titan infested what else you dumb fuck?', Why would I want to leave here just to be Titan chow? Chance of death is higher where you are then here. Isn't that right? All the time that you've been here you've never been attacked." When she finished her rant she was sure she would have gotten it through his thick skull that she didn't want to ever step foot into those walls but when she glanced away from her freshly polished sword all she found was a yawning Levi, "Listen to me for once!"

"You bored me with your excuses," Was his retort. Kagari could feel her eye twitch and that same twisted smile smacked itself on her face.

"Hey, brat," Levi called to her.

Snarling, Kagari clenched her hands together, "What?"

"You look like your face was on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork," Levi snorted when she tried to throw her sword at him but only ended up embedding it into the wall, "Try again next time, shitface."

* * *

**You're going to have to deal with this for a while so sorry in advance -_-**  
**Next chapter will change scenery so be prepared. **  
**Did anyone else notice Levi said 'Next time' Awwww~ he clearly wants to keep visiting her ^-^**

**My use of shitface practically means he's saying she looks like shit or someone taking one (Isn't he nice *Sarcasm*)**

**Fanfictions been dead nowadays, anyone else notice that or is it just in the anime category?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important note!**

**I apologize for the wait, I've been working on the other chapters that are soon to follow as well as developing the plot further. I wanted to make it known that I am 'Pausing' the plot of the original Arcs (The Battle of Trost District Arc in general) after I am finished what I dub, the 'Inhabiter Of No Walls Arc', The name still needs work but you get the idea, I will once again begin the Battle of Trost District Arc, leading to The Female titan Arc and so on.**

* * *

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**MOTIVE: N/A**

"Such amazing possibilities! Who knows what we'll find! Ohhh, just the thought..." Hanji dazed off fantasizing as she clasped her hands together, her voice reaching a strange pitch unknown to man. "Just the thought of getting closer to titans makes my body shiver in excitement!"

"You should be shivering in fear, not excitement," Levi retorted, crossing his hands over his chest, meanwhile avoiding every attempt Hanji made at changing his mind. Just the mere thought of titans made his hands clench together where they laid, nails digging into his skin. He would never get why Hanji was so fascinated by titans, or why she was always wanting to get closer to them. They were menaces that didn't think twice before feeding on anyone. At least, that's what he thought before. He didn't quite understand yet, but he felt his opinions shifting.

"My dreams are finally coming true, all thanks to one boy! Can you believe it!" She jumped onto to him, clutching and swung on him like a child, her hands, no matter how much he tried, never let go of him. Levi struggled slightly, kicking the hyperactive woman aside as he dusted off his clothing.

"Disgusting," He sneered when she got back up, not fazed by him kicking her away. He was sure she would have left him alone by now, but he's learned that she was a flea who just couldn't be swatted away. Although that was the case it didn't mean she couldn't be kicked away. In one final check, his hands patted against the uniform he wore breathing in relief when no dust was visible.

"Leave the kid alone, Hanji, don't spread your idiocy to him," He could hear a mildly insulted Hanji muttering unimportant words under her breath, following him along the empty corridors. If he was being truthful he would admit that Eren, who Hanji couldn't shut up about, was interesting. He kept his hands at his sides despite his need to rub his neck, exhausted from being Humanities Strongest. If anyone truly took their time to ask him, they would find out how much he was tired of being relied on.

"Fine," Hanji pouted muttering about 'Her little babies', "Anyways, you shouldn't be scolding me about what I do during my free time, you barely show up nowadays."

"Get off my back, Titan crazed idiot," He advised, his lips curving downwards even more than usual. They fell into silence, once again walking along the corridors. Levi could feel his patience thinning, Hanji continued to blabber on commenting on how Sawney and Bean deserve an extra special treat. First she day dreams about Titans, then about using Eren as a science experiment, now it's about Sawney and Bean, her 'babies'.

"Not until you tell me," She beamed a smile in his direction, "I deserve that much,_ friend_." She purposely drawled out the word friend making the hair on the back of his neck stick up, the urge to rub his neck growing the more his annoyance did.

"I haven't been anywhere that you've never heard about," He objected knowing that she would make another comment. It might have seemed like a lie, but he twisted his words around. It was true, he _didn't_ go anywhere that she didn't hear about because she heard about the life outside the walls.

"You're too grumpy," Hanji commented childishly her eyes, behind her glasses widening as if struck by an amazing idea, "A friend, a companion, a partner in crime, that's what you need. You can go on picnics together, fight together. Endless adventures await you!"

"Who has time to go on picnics when they're trying not to be eaten?" The man with 'the need for a picnic partner' reminded his so called 'Friend' irritably. The one thing that stopped him from causing any harm to the Titan lover was the exhaustion the crept up and down his spine from _visiting_ Kagari.

The one thing that he never thought he would forget seemed to be forgotten entirely, if just for a moment he would have thought things over, not getting distracted as easily as he had been._ I'm supposed to go today, no, I've got no time_, he voiced in his mind not realizing that the words escaped his mouth as well.

He didn't even realize that a grinning Hanji rubbed her hands together in confirmation, bent on finding out where the Corporal had been sneaking off to, or rather, _who _he had been sneaking off to.

His hand, involuntarily, raised to the back of his neck, rubbing it to relieve his tension but it never went away. Grumbling in exhaustion, he dropped his hand back to his side trying to refrain himself. Attaining all the composure he had, in one final breath of resentment, he traveled back to his room. He was sure that he could sleep it off then visit Kagari when he woke up, all would be well and he would have kept his promise to an extent but for now he was just too tired.

* * *

**Levi's an idiot. Short Chapter but you get the idea. How was Hanji? Did you think I portrayed her properly? After all, she isn't easy to write with her never ending love for Titans. Sigh...the problem now is Kagari's character development then I'm good, O.c's are hard to handle. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The italics in this chapter, or anytime further in this story is going to be flashbacks. (Of course there are the thoughts of characters but I can easily make that bold, italics so they differ from each other)**

**This is infact just the beginning of the story despite it being already six chapters in, actually I wouldn't call it the beginning but it is the escalating portion of this story. I honestly think I'm going to become more 'poetic' in the chapters to come because I have a whole bunch of quotes (that I have personally made) which are going to be used between Kagari and Levi. **

**Read this if you want to get more insight on Kagari so you are not confused:**

**Wanted to point it out what Kagari's personality is (this is going to also be demonstrated in a quote which is to be used in either chapter 8 or chapter 9) - Kagari is a, on occasion, a clumsy girl. She is also both rash and abrasive. So often, she will think before acting and not take in the feelings of others while doing so, despite this she can be very caring or in this case dotting. As I've said before she can be quite the Yandere but that is only because she does not want anyone she gets close to, to leave her. In many cases it seems like Levi is the only one able to agitate her, as they are almost identical in personality. She is not going to be use to the types of materials that they may use in the inside of the walls since she has been living outside with very little materials around her. She can be defiant and not follow orders, she is also emotionally challenged (Don't worry she's not mary-sue as she does not cry at everything) it's more so that, say one wrong thing and she'll lash out. -Cheers if you stuck around to read this because you are not like the many you stopped reading at chapter one -_- *Sigh* I'll probably re-write chapter one-**

* * *

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**OBJECTIVE: IS THERE ONE?**

**PERIOD OF TIME SINCE FIRST MEETING: EXACTLY EIGHT WEEKS**

Her body rested against the dry ground, grass prickling against the tips of her talon-like claws resting at her sides. Labored breathing escaped her lips, dry blood etched across the side of her mouth accompanied by an after taste of metallic iron. Groaning quietly, her hand brushed up against the hilt of her sword. Her eyes fluttered open as she took deep breathes with a shaking body. One of her hands raised to her eyes, forearm shielding her gaze from the glaring sun. Her body ached, the familiar feeling of physical pain pulsating throughout her body, yet she couldn't ignore it like mental pain.

Out of reflex her hands reached out, trying to hold something against her chest but all she found was empty terrain, "Tch," She pulled herself up, hands digging into the earth, "I guess I forgot you didn't I?" Her head, which was positioned downwards lulled to the side her wild hair fogging up her vision, "I'll bring you next time, Mary," She assured no one but the air, "Next time."

Stumbling, trying to steady her footing, Kagari skated against the ground painfully, pain tickling every inch of her body. "Ah," She winced, her hands raising to her chest, her heart pounding abnormally.

_"You're dragging in dirt," Hair as fulfilling as a child's smile thrashed around, hands shoving against beige fabric._

_"You sicken me," Lips curled into a silent snarl, shoving her away, grey eyes blazing with annoyance._

With a hand still pressed to her chest, Kagari pulled her sword off the carcass of a dissipating titan, eyes downcast at the sight of a small crack indented into the titanium, a material meant to withstand even the toughest of obstacles.

_"It's all your fault," Wild, crazed irises were glued onto the figure in front of her. Kagari knelt down, fingers as sharp as blades scraping against the handle emitting a pitched screech. _

_"You're the moron who left it out in the open," He remarked not admitting that he enjoyed her fumbling around like a deranged titan._

_"But," Her mouth opened and closed, a strange popping noise releasing from the irrational woman's lips, who couldn't properly see in front of her, tendrils of hair clouding her vision, "How could you polish a sword to the point of creating a crack?"_

_He shrugged taking the sword out of her grasp, her own hands following his every movement. Lifting the sword to his face he made sure she could see the smirk which he allowed to grace her presence, "Not the first time it's happened."_

The looming shadow of her home clouded her vision, her foot steps even more sluggish than before out of pure exhaustion. Heat which radiated from the blaring sun felt useless as it danced across her skin, fair skin remaining untouched. Numb, numbness clouded her senses, it was the very thing that explained her delayed reaction to a figure barreling towards her.

His mouth opened and closed rhythmically, his voice sounding muffled to her and yet she watched him, eyebrows narrowed dangerously the ever so familiar curl of his lips reminding her that he was still there. His actions were all the same, growling at her like a furious animal, dirt, she realized, she was covered in it. In a state of frantic instinct, her hands rubbed against her clothing, wrinkling the fabric as she applied more pressure than needed.

_"If you keep complaining about the scratch marks then why don't you just take off the cause of them, you stupid girl," Levi snapped, his grey eyes narrowing as they watched the frazzled, relentless girl fumble with the scratch marks against the flooring. After a moment of pondering he grumbled and kneeled down slightly his hand stretching towards her preventing her from the further torture of her mental state._

_"I can't," She fumbled with her words, muttering constantly, "Impossible too." The cold autumn wind drafted through the open window, Levi felt the chill of the autumn season creep down his spine almost as haunting as the lost look in her eye. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with this, being humanities strongest was already a struggle, yet here he was spending time with someone who could snap at any moment, her sanity just like a floating breeze, it wouldn't last._

_"Stop," He ordered strongly the timbre of his voice deepening as she struggled to move his hands away from her, constantly biting her lip and muttering profanities, "If you keep worrying about useless things like scratches you'll end up becoming titan food, fool."_

_"You don't get it," She hissed, cheeks turning a soft red against the cold air, "You never will." It seemed like she was so sure of herself, so sure that no matter what, he wouldn't understand, that he wouldn't get it and it infuriated him. Why could he not possibly understand? He had given up everything he believed in to aid people who ruined his life, perhaps long before he was even born, he understood it as his fate. _

_"I might not understand it," He sneered at her, suddenly disgusted by the grip he had on her arms, throwing her hands down, her body falling slightly making her have to use her hands to hold herself up, "Because all you're doing is acting like a fucking child. Stop acting like a brat and tell me."_

_"I can't," He thought for a millisecond that she was, once again, going to refuse his 'request', "I can't," Her head raised, eyes peering into the very depths of his soul. Big, blue, yet filled with an unsettling feeling. Levi couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind, __**Is this what insanity looks like? **_

_"I can't walk."_

"You weren't there, I waited," His mouth stopped forming words, her very own mouth numb to the feeling of bitter words dancing across the tip of her tongue, allowing itself to be free, "All day," She added, understanding what the bitter taste was, desolation, bare, and she didn't like it, "You never came."

"What...idiot...too tired...clingy..." She could only make out such few words, shaking her head side to side her hearing began to function at a seemingly normal rate, yet her actions caused her head to thud where it laid. The feeling of something coming close to her sent her backwards, her wheeled feet hitting the occasional rock.

His hands which were going to, what anyone could only guess, hit her over the head, were place back at his sides at her sudden need to get away. The fabric of his uniform creasing as he crossed his hands, sneering towards her, not knowing what exactly to say yet hoping his glare would tell her to stop. Stop what she was doing, stop being an idiot. Why did he have a slithering feeling that her clinging to him wasn't good? If he didn't show up one day- what would happen if he didn't show up for a week, would she sink into her own oblivion?

Clenching his fist together, he could almost taste the metallic substance that had began to slowly seep through his clenched fingers which would be the same colour of the blood that dried itself at the corner of her mouth. _She was hurt, _she _is hurt_. Eyes which were slant in agitation slowly slithered to the contraptions snapped onto her legs.

**_I can't walk. I can't walk. I can't walk._**

He watched her fall to the floor, her body swinging back and forth. No mobility. He had seen countless soldiers loose limbs, yet none stood as proud as her, she wasn't even a soldier, he shook his head. Were her legs removed? Torn by the beasts that roamed this earth? Or did they simply serve no purpose but being appetizers? Bile, rose from some part deep within himself as he remembered limbs being ripped apart and mercilessly eaten. What if that happened right now? No legs, no chance of getting away, no chance of fighting back, wasn't she already injured?

_**Do you remember the day we met?**_

"Leave!" Her hands were clenched together, fingers weakly grasping onto the palm of her hand, he seemed to finally notice it, the way she closed her eyes tightly as his hands neared her. **_Betrayed_**.

_**I could see your face,**_

"Kagari..." He wondered if this was normal, to feel betrayed. It slammed into him, his eyes widened slightly at the force. She still wouldn't look at him, her eyes never meeting his own. He recoiled, dropping his hands back to his side, one foot moving back. Had she always been this way? She was so headstrong, so foolish.

_**Now it's strange for me.**_

He inched farther away from her fallen form, the gear he wore clinking together. He could only stare, his feet moving his body away from her own, wisps of his black hair smothering his face. When did it come to this, eight weeks of being together constantly, yet this was the outcome? He was being forced to do something, something that he-he might not want to do. Forced? Was she forcing him?

_**It's painful for me,**_

Struggle, he saw pure struggle in her eyes the moment she looked up. She was struggling to retain some sort of grounding to the world around her, how could she be such an idiot as to think that someone would never forget to see her. She believed him, believed the words which were never communicated. He turned around and walked off, to his 'Haven' behind the walls.

_**Now it seems like I just want you to look back.**_

"Don't go," Hysterical laughs resonated around the dense forest, "Mary's not enough, she's not enough!" Kagari admitted, her voice louder than before.

_**But you can't,**_

Levi turned slightly, something within himself pulsating with the urge to stop. **_She betrayed you, _**his actions ceased and hands clenched, nail marks bleeding once more. The urge to stay was gone like the wind.

_**Can you?**_

Her lip trembled, "No! Don't leave me alone again!" She pleaded, "I lied!" She tried to drag in as much air to her lungs as she could, "I lied!"

_**After all,**_

He wasn't there anymore. He left her like she told him to, why did she always act before she thought? Kagari's hands found her hair, gripping onto it, it was too quiet. Strangely, her body began to shake and tremble, even as the sun shone brightly. As if her body was being torn in two, her insides screamed for release, her body temperature drastically increasing. Talon hands clawed against the skin at the nape of her neck, the air she breathed not fully reaching her lungs, she was suffocating, she was sure of it. Steam poured out of the scratches she created, her eyes shutting. It was too, quiet.

_**Nobody wants to die too fast.**_

* * *

**Important note~!**

**So...Yea...that was the chapter. Don't worry if you're confused I wanted you to be. Of course the italics are flashbacks since I don't feel the need to write 'flashback' every time I want a flashback. I'm not exactly sure yet but the next chapter may confuse you slightly because I'm trying something new, and that's having multiple scenes in different areas, all leading up to one big moment that escalades the rest of this story, you could say it is, almost, the climax.**


End file.
